


Rocky Thoughts

by Quazie89



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quazie89/pseuds/Quazie89
Summary: Janet learns the truth about the secret of Frank's true identity in a dream.





	Rocky Thoughts

Rocky Thoughts

Janet lay awake. Her eyes wide open, she stared into the darkness of the canopy that draped over the sides of her bed. For the past several hours she had been dwelling on the night's previous events.

How could any of this be possible? The question ran endlessly across her conscience, driving her insane. She loved Brad to bits but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she might've led if he had fixed that stupid, spare tire.

What is it with men and not fixing things? Seething, she furiously buried her head into her pillow in an attempt to muffle the violent scream that threatened to escape from her throat.

"Calm down, calm down," she hoarsely told herself, slowly raising her head from the pillow . Her mouth was dry. She needed water...she needed saliva...she needed Frank's saliva...

Disgusted , Janet screamed into her pillow again. She shouldn't be thinking about Frank like that. She was engaged for Christ's sake! Brad loved her unconditionally. He would be devastated if he ever discovered she was longing for another man, especially for a man like Frank.

Frank. Was he even human at all? When Janet had first laid eyes on the guy, she had been captivated by his wild, mischievous eyes and devilish smile...and his voice...The had the voice of a god! He was a lovely singer, too, a much better singer than Brad. She could only imagine what he would be like in bed.

Feeling betrayed by her musings, Janet tried to block out all of her naughty, perverted thoughts by counting sheep. She was up the thirteenth little lamb when her bed rocked unexpectedly.

"Now, Janet, you really are too tense. Loosen up, dear."

Oh, great. She really was obsessed now. Frank was talking to her in her dreams.

"Go away!" Janet blindly started to swing her pillow about. She knew Frank was there. He was lying next to her, running his fingers through her golden hair.

"You're driving me crazy, dear. Drop the damn pillow. With a snarl Frank snatched the pillow from her grasp. He tore it apart with his teeth and threw it away. He pounced on her.

"Now, dear, forget all about Brad for a bit. Focus more on me me, your sweet Transvestite!" He lowered his voice to a smooth, silky monotone. Janet froze. Her mind went blank. Frank's lips covered hers...

"Wait, Frank! Not now!' Janet's voice abandoned her. She was completely enthralled by Frank. He was loving her so passionately that it hurt.

"Wonderful, Janet. You are learning now," Frank whispered. He nibbled her ears and went to slip off her night gown. She stopped him.

"Wait! I want to see something first!" Slyly Janet pulled away from Frank and stuck a finger in her mouth. Making sure that the digit was good and wet, she timidly ran it down Frank's pallid, painted face.

"Now, Janet, my dear, that's not necessary." He grasped her hand as it trailed down his face, which was now covered in smeared makeup. She had to see what was under that mask.

"Now, wait." Determined more than ever, Janet pried her hand away from Frank and jammed it down her mouth. She plunged her other palm down her throat for good measure, eager to explore the deep crevices that she had felt under Frank's disguise.

Frank wasn't pleased with her plan at all. "What is the meaning of this, you foolish girl? Why am I so fascinating - " Placing a hand over his mouth, she hushed him.

"Just wait." Her voice remained quiet. With slow, graceful strokes she gradually began to peel away the paint that marred his face. She gasped in horrified awe when the last of the makeup was removed.

"You're...you were that reverend at the wedding..." She trailed off as the truth became painfully obvious. Her mind, which was failing to process what she was seeing, went back to the day on which Brad had expressed his love for her. He had sung to her in the graveyard, telling her over and over again how much he loved her..."

"Damn it, Janet!" She hissed angrily, turning away from Frank's petrified face. She started to cry. An image of the church came into her head. She remembered wanting to be like Betty...she had wanted to be married so badly...Brad had understood that much at least.

As for the reverend...she recalled his solemn, handsome features and blushed. His hair had been black, lie Franks, but it had been short; Frank's hair stood out wildly in every direction. She wondered how it even stood on his head.

"You're wearing a wig!" She felt rather pleased with herself now. She had Frank completely vulnerable. She reached out for his hair...

"Wake up, Janet, you stupid girl!" Janet jumped as Frank shouted at her.

The dream ended at that moment. She woke up for real, this time, and the original Frank, the one she and Brad had encountered earlier that night, was back. He was ready to eat her.

THE END


End file.
